a human among ponies
by Scar5221
Summary: this is a story about a boy who got trapped in the pony world and got powers while he was in a coma there will be more than just 4 flipping characters like king sombra and more maybe appple jack hope you enjoy there ill be violence and good definitions of what is happening much thought put into this hope you enjoy PS i am not a bronie just want to give a twist to series


**Sup guys it's me scar5221 and I am going to make a ponie story me and a coworker aka friend are working on this story to make it better for you so enjoy.**

**by the way I may post just small bits and pieces here and there but I might just wait till the chapter is finished mmmm man I love pop tarts some time any ways so yeah if the chapter is short just read to the next chapter it will most likely be like 1000 or more or just a few short of words anyways enjoy.**

* * *

><p>i heard my mom call my name "josh don't go to far ok".<p>

"Ok mom" I replied.

my name is josh and to start off a little of how I look is that I got alittle Hispanic features but I am pale as fuck. I have silk black hair with a bit of gold flecks scattered everywhere. I am wearing brown boots, blue jeans, black leather jacket, and a gold t shirt. I am 15 years old and about 5 foot 11. I have green eyes with gold surrounding the middle. Me, my, mom and my dad were at the stone henge not the fake one the actual real Stone Henge. I walked to the middle of the stone henge. I walked to the middle of it. All in all it was a bit impressive. I walked over to one of the large stones that surround the middle. I rubbed my hand on the stone. It was a bit retarted that they think aliens helped make this or this is a star map. To me it's just a bunch of stones in a circle. Then again who really cares let the scientist beleive what they want. I traced my hand over the cracks in the old stone. My hand came over a small symbol and I got a small static shock. As I looked closer I saw that it was in the form of a horse with wings and a horn. I touched it again. I still got the same reaction from when I touched it last time. the only difference was that the shock I got last time was small compared to the on I just got. I pulled my arm back quickly. Over time my right arm went numb an all I felt was a tingly feeling. the symbol that I touched however was sparking left and right. my entire body started to go numb. After a little bit I couldn't legs buckled and I fell to the right and hit a part of a stone and knocked myself out. Once I was out I saw a bunch of colors from white to,black to blue and green. Just as soon as the colors were there they were gone. They were quickly replaced by a bright sun light gold. Instantly images of two horses popped in my head was black and one was gold. Images of sorrow and happenings and fear and hope popped into my head. It gave me one hell of a headache. I grabbed my head and closed my eyes yelling stop the whole time. I was beginning to wish there was something I could make the throbbing in my head stop. I opened my eyes only to get blinded by flashing lights. I wasn't kidding when I got blinded. I may be blind but I instantly felt a difference on my skin there was no wind and it all felt so cold and just a bit dark. But did I flipping care no I was too darn busy running around.

Yelling "I can't fricking see! Somebody help me!"

I ran around till I ran into something. Man I wasn't running just a little I was running around full speed Like at top notch race car then blam I was on my back. The contact from whatever I hit did not help my head at all. But what didn't help even more was a voice that I heard. It sounded feminine and a bit evilish along with cocky. Man for every time I wanted to punch a cocky person they would have put me an a asylum.

The voice said "what is thee and what is thee doing".

I replied "you know I have a major fucking headache. So if you would kindly FUCK OFF TILL IT GETS BETTER! Thank you."

The voice said "how dare thee. You shall talk to us with respect."

My vision started to come back to me. When my vision was fully back I realized I was talking to a horse. The horse was dark shiny black and wore silver armor with a crescent moon on the front. the horses main was wavy and flowed all around. It was purplish and it looked like there were a bunch of stars in its main. The weirdest part about it though. Yes even more fucking weird than the wavy starry mane or the talking pony. The truly weirdest part was that I was on the moon. I was on the moon with nothing but average day clothes, and no astronaut gear. I was the first human in the universe to breath on the moon. My eyes opened wide at the thought of this being true.

But no god damn pony woman over here had to ruin it. "What art thou doing in our mind."

My eyes shrank back to there normal size.

I looked at her and said "This is your fucking mind. Damn this thing is awesome."

The horse responded "this is our mind"

"what do you mean this is our mind. You know what I don't even want to know. I just want to know want to get out of here." I said.

To my right a bright light blinded me again.

I covered my eyes and yelled "God damnit not again son of a bitch. Why' why does this world hate me."

When my vision came back I saw a horse with bright gold colors and lets just say the horse was too damn bright. The horses mane was a fricking rainbow. The main body was white and it had a gold necklace with intricate carvings that could also be found on it's legs and it had a crown its head along with a horn and wings.

the horse said "you need to go follow me uhh um what ever you are."

i was confused because a hose that just appeared out of thin air and expected me to go with her. this chick horse must be confused.

i looked at the horse and said "listen whatever you are you just came out of thin air and you expect me to just follow like a peasant well have i got news for you. my name is josh I am fifteen i am exactly 5 foot 9 and I'm a human male aka human boy so im going to tell you this." i started to walk towards her. " i am not going to follow you just beacuse you may be all high and mighty got it so as far as im concerned you can kiss my ass. other than that as long as you treat me with respect than yeah were all good friends.


End file.
